Lucky Number Seven Two Titans Plus Five HIVE
by Tasermon's Partner
Summary: Oneshot. Jinx and Kid Flash decide it time to give the H.I.V.E. Five another chance. JKF


Umm…hi. I'm still pretty new to this site and I haven't published that many stories yet (this will be the first Teen Titans story I've put out for public display) but I saw a lot of people talkin' on the forums (both here and elsewhere) about how they had these ideas/fantasies about Jinx and Kid Flash joining up with the other members of the H.I.V.E. Five again, and I actually had some ideas of my own, so I took it as challenge. This takes place sometime after the episode "Titans Together" Should any new information/viewpoints ever come up, then I might change the continuity of this story to match accordingly.

Please tell me what you think! Especially if you thought it was good!

Oh, and Happy Awareness (Valentine's) Day! (Yes, this fic does have romance, featuring our favorite purple enchantress and yellow speedster, enjoy!)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Lucky Number Seven (Two Titans Plus Five H.I.V.E.)

"And you're sure about this?"

The two figures walked alongside each other, their colorful garments a stark contrast to the spotless, sterile corridor they roamed.

One, a combination of dark purples and blues with splashes of pink and white. A lone spot of deep red from just above her ear, where a single rose lay intertwined with her hair.

The other was outfitted from the opposite end of the color spectrum, a mirage of bright yellows, reds, and oranges.

The dark one nodded. "I have to at least give them the chance. The same chance _you_ gave _me_. It just…wouldn't be fair to abandon them without allowing them to make the same choice."

The bright orange one nodded, and they continued down the wide halls of the Omega Wing of the maximum security facility. They were flanked on both sides by a pair of guards wearing the latest in tech armor, along with phase rifles and stun guns. Similar guards stood at every intersection in the corridor and were also lined up periodically along the inner wall. Some were human; others were battle droids and security bots.

"Jinx…" the orange one whispered, "you know you don't have to do this if you don't want too. You have nothing to feel guilty about. You made the right choice! I know they're still your friends but one of the other Titans could-"

"That's just it! _They are **my** friends!_ At least, I'd like to think they still could be. But even if they don't want to be around me anymore…even if they still hate me…I'm the one who has to make the offer. _Me and nobody else!_ It's my fault that they're here in the first place, and it's time I started taking responsibility for my own actions."

Kid Flash raised an eyebrow, giving her one of his weird looks. "As I recall, _they_ were the ones who decided to accept the Brotherhood of Evil's offer, not you. In fact, I seem to recall you doing the exact opposite."

"You mean running away like a coward and hiding?" She whispered softly, almost too soft for him to hear.

"**NO. **I meant finally standing up for yourself and realizing your full potential and not giving into others' doubts about the true strength you possess. AndI would harldy call kicking Madame Rouge's butt cowardice!"

A small red blush appeared on her pale cheeks. Usually her partner was a bit of a goof-ball, always trying to make light of the situation. But when it came down to the serious stuff, he was always so…understanding. Somehow, he always made her feel better about herself and the decisions she made, the powers she used.

"And what's this about being alone? In case you haven't noticed, you happen to have one of the world's best super heroes right alongside you."

She smirked. "If by best, you mean obnoxious and egotistical. Besides, a lot of this is your fault too, you know!"

"Because I just can't help being attracted to magic wielding, purple colored, enchanted damsels in distress?"

She stuck out her tongue at him. "Because you're always sticking your big nose where it doesn't belong!"

"What? And that's a bad thing?"

She stifled a giggle, trying to remind herself of the seriousness of the situation. Her companion was once again trying to cheer her up, make her see a side to things she never knew was there before. Now it was her turn to try and return the favor. She just hoped that she could be a successful as he was with her.

They soon reached the end of the corridor, which was sealed by a thick, metal, vault-like door. One of the guards flanking them stepped forward and began entering a series of commands into the security console. He paused for a moment, and then gave a thumbs up, relaying to the superhero duo that they now had permission to access the other side.

Jinx took a deep breath and tried to steady herself for the task ahead. The orange speedster came up from behind her, and, in a rare display of public affection, wrapped his arms around her waist, not caring if the guards took notice.

She returned the gesture, and sank against his body, closing her eyes and taking in his scent.

"It'll be alright. I have faith in you. ALL of us…all of the Titans…have faith in you."

"You…you really think I can do this don't you?" Her eyes remained closed.

"Yes." Was his simple reply.

"But-but what if they don't accept? I've always brought them nothing but bad luck. That's all I've ever brought to anyon-"

He silenced her with a soft kiss on the forehead, rubbing his nose against hers.

"Your powers are **NOT** unlucky." He whispered harshly. "They've helped save me and your friends more times than you'd like to admit."

She remained still, blocking out the rest of the world until it was just her…and him…holding her tightly, as if he was afraid that she would leave him.

"I'm never unlucky when you're with me, Jinx. You bring me more _good_ luck than anybody else ever could. You…you complete me."

Like she would ever leave him. NEVER. He was hers now, and she promised herself that she would NEVER abandon him. Not after he had come back for her.

She finally opened her eyes, slightly teary from the exchange, and gazed back at him, her confidence restored. She couldn't help but wonder how he was always able to do that…restore her faith like that.

"Besides, Robin wouldn't have allowed you to try if he didn't believe you could do it."

"Hmm-mm. You must have had a hard time trying to convince him." She turned to face the door.

"_I _didn't convince him. _You _did."

She turned back to face him.

"You showed him what you guys are capable of and what you can do if you just work towards your full potential. Besides, with you to guide them, how could he have said no?"

She smiled. "You groveled at his feet didn't you?"

He frowned. "Maybe."

Her irresistible smile returned. "You know you're going to hate living with them, right? They're total slobs, even more so than you."

"See? Now that's the spirit! And, if it makes you happy, then I'll even go jump into the trash bin right now and save them the trouble of burying me in half alive in garbage."

She stifled another giggle, and kissed the speeding heartthrob on the cheek.

The light above the metal access way finally switched from a blinking red to a steady green. A buzzer sounded, and with a hiss of pressurized air, the door slowly slid open.

The guards motioned to them that they were cleared to go inside. The purple witch took one last breath. The orange speedster took her hand in his. They smiled, and moved forward through the entranceway.

On the other side was a vast white room. Two more guards stood inside, wearing even more armor and carrying even bigger phase guns than the guards outside.

Jinx looked nervously at them, then at her partner. He nodded.

"Excuse me, but can you give us a moment?"

The guards looked at each other. Though tinted faceplates on the helmets covered their expressions, their sense of uncertainty was obvious.

"**NOW**, please?"

They looked at each other once more, shrugged, and stepped out into the corridor, the door locking behind them shortly after.

After a few seconds of silence-which was more like an eternity to the pink and orange superhumans-a small click sounded, and five small openings began to appear in the thick walls on the other side of the room.

The pink and purple enchantress took a breath.

Silence.

Silence.

Then…"What do _you _want you snot-snarfin' TRAITOR!"

The bald headed midget glared at her from behind the three-foot thick blast-proof safety glass that lined his cell window.

"Come to gloat about how you got the drop on us, WITCH?"

Jinx tried to suppress a shudder, and could just barely make out a low growl coming from the direction of her lover.

"Still feisty as ever, huh Gizmo? So…how have you been?"

The dwarf's jaw dropped for a moment, before he nearly fell back in shock.

"HOW HAVE I BEEN! HOW HAVE I BEEN! YOU _BETRAY US_ JUST SO YOU CAN GO CRUDMUCHIN' AROUND WITH YOUR STUPID, PUTRID, BANANA COLORED BOYFRIEND AND YOU ASK ME HOW I'VE BEE-"

"SHUT UP! LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!"

Jinx's glowing purple fist smashed against the wall, nearly leaving a small dent. Her cat eyes glowed a similarly dark and dangerous shade of purple, almost screaming to blast the next thing that moved, unless it was Kid flash, of course.

"_He had nothing to do with this!" _She growled darkly. _"I left on my own!" _She knew that was really only partially true, but at the moment she didn't really care. She wanted to have both her friends back and her lover beside her, but if it came down to a choice between the two, there was little contest. She **would** go with Kid Flash.

But her former teammate wasn't buying it.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BETRAY US YA KNOW'! YOU FROZE US IN THE BROTHERHOOD'S CRYOCHAMBER! AND WHEN THEY FINALLY THAW US OUT, THEY SHOVE US IN A JAIL CELL!

Jinx saw the pain in her once-comrade's eyes. She slowly turned to the other windows and stared deeply into the faces of the others. SeeMore, Mammoth, Billy Numerous, even the usually emotionless Kyd Wykked, all gazed back at her with the same face.

But to her surprise, they showed no anger, no malicious intent…just hurt, just sadness over the betrayal of their friend. Jinx wasn't sure what to say for a moment. She hadn't expected this. She thought they would be furious, vengeful, but instead, they were upset. They didn't understand why she'd turn on them. Maybe she had underestimated them after all.

"Why'd you do it Jinx?"

She looked in the direction of the new voice. SeeMore. Maybe the only one who even had an inkling as to how she had really felt back then…before her knight in orange and yellow armor had come along.

"I…I had too. I had to see what I could do. What I was capable of. If I really could have used my powers for more than just…bad luck."

They were silent at that; even Gizmo seemed to calm down for a moment.

"And I did. And it worked. I…learned so much so quickly…gained so much energy. During all the times I was with you guys, I held back. I was always trying to fight my own powers. I was trying to fight myself."

The silence remained, her comrades considering her. Kid Flash had a proud blush on his face.

"But then I accepted them, learned to embrace my powers. I-I learned to accept myself for who I really was, and not who I _thought _I was. It was the only way to get rid of my own doubts and own fears about what I would become."

Everything was calm for a moment. Jinx had closed her eyes and lowered her head, afraid of what her friends' response would be. She knew it sounded like the corniest excuse she could come up with, but everything she had said had been true. It was how she really felt. Kid Flash had realized it. Why couldn't they?

"Why didn't you just ask us for help? You didn't have to turn to the Titans!"

She glared at SeeMore once again. "How could you have helped? You didn't even notice!"

Now it was their turn to feel guilty. Looking back, the signs were obvious. She was always uncomfortable using her powers. But they either just didn't notice, or just didn't care. Were they really that ignorant?

"AND LEAVE KID FLASH OUT OF THIS!" Her anger over their attempts to bring her boyfriend into this was wearing thin on her nerves.

"But he's standing right there!" Gruffed Mammoth.

Jinx turned to see her teammate whistling innocently. He turned to her, as if just taking notice of where he was, and flashed a peace sign while giving her one of his trademark smiles.

Jinx smacked her forehead with her hand.

"Look, he was there for me, okay! He gave me a chance to find the true potential of my powers…and myself."

She hardly even realized that she was absent-mindedly stroking the rose that was in her hair…_his_ rose.

They were silent once again, this time their stares were directed at the speedster who had taken position beside their friend.

"And now we're going to give that same chance to all of you."

The former H.I.V.E. Five looked at each other curiously, as a small smirk began to subtlety make its way onto Jinx's face.

Kid Flash turned around and waved a signal to a security camera keeping watch on the far wall. A blinking light mounted nearby acknowledged, and a low, brief, siren sounded shortly afterwards..

Jinx made her way to a newly opened slot in the wall next to her. She pulled out a retractable tray, dropped in several small objects, and shoved it back into the wall.

Kid Flash nodded, and then waved another symbol to the security camera. Seconds later, five separate retractable trays slid open in each of the containment cells.

The curious criminals peered inside, and then reached for the identical objects.

"A-A Titan communicator?" Mammoth uttered, totally confused.

"I don't get it?"

"What, this so you can talk to us or somethin'? We can hear ya just find through tha' intercom, ya know."

The two superheroes stood before their former enemies, unable to hide the smiles on their faces.

"Consider it your get-out-of-jail-free-card."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…What the crud have are you snot-munchers talking about!"

"It's simple." Stated Jinx. "We want to give you another chance. Join us!"

The five stared at each other dubiously in utter shock.

"What, you mean become…Titans?" SeeMore had trouble believing what he was hearing.

"Think about it." Urged Kid Flash. "You all have superpowers. Why not use them to help others instead of hurting them?"

"…You have _got_ to be kidding."

Mammoth had never looked so pale, thought Jinx.

"Look at it this way." Stated Jinx. "You can either spend the rest of your lives living inside these little, white, boring jail cells with no fresh air, no good food, no television, _no other electronics of any kind,_ (she added that part specifically for Gizmo, who visibly cringed at the remark), having no hope of EVER using your powers again as long as the security system's jammers are in place, and most importantly, YOU'LL HAVE ABSOLUTELY _NO _FREEDOM OF ANY KIND!"

The five actually looked a bit scared, as if the full consequences of what was happening were just starting to dawn on them.

"AND even if you do manage to get out this time, you get the added bonus of having me and Mr. Speedy Gonzales here personally _hunt you down!_"

She raised her hand up into the air and released a small explosive charge of purple energy to show them that she was serious about the threat. Her newly found powers were very strong and very impressive, and there was little doubt amongst the delinquent spectators that she meant business.

"OR," Kid Flash baited them with the alternative, "You can live in a comfy hideout with all the comforts and freedoms of home!"

They _still _looked confused.

"What's the catch?" Grunted Mammoth, still in disbelief.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jinx groaned. "YOU join US!" She motioned between herself and her male counterpart. "You get your freedom _and _even retain your powers. The difference is, this time _you'll_ be the ones whooping the bad guys' butts!"

The five still seemed stunned. The two heroes couldn't tell if they were taking the offer seriously or not.

"…And you'd let us join you? Just like that, no questions asked?" SeeMore was still skeptical.

"Let's just call it a test drive." Kid Flash said, half joking. "If you do good, we get to keep you. If not, then it's back to the dealer!"

Jinx gave him one her exasperated frowns. He simply smiled in return.

"So…we'd be…superheroes?" Mammoth was still trying to wrap his mind around the concept.

"Yep." The two answered together.

"So…no more stealin' or robbin' or heists?"

"Nope." Kid Flash answered, solo this time.

"But…we'd still get to fight and bash heads and whoop butt/"

"Bad guy butt, yes." Replied Jinx.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"……COOL! I'M IN!" Shouted Gizmo, who seemed surprisingly eager to accept the fact that he was now a Titan.

Mammoth gave it a little more thought and consideration than his small partner…but not that much.

"Okay, I guess I'm in too!"

"Well…I suppose ya'll hogtied me into it." Billy Numerous gave in.

SeeMore and Kyd Wykked gave it more thought…._actual _thought.

"But we've always been villains. What makes you think that we can change so easily?"

"I was able to." Declared Jinx. "But I _didn't _say it would be easy! We're just asking you to give it a chance, okay?"

SeeMore looked down in thought. He knew this wasn't some sort of elaborate plot or weird joke on Jinx's behalf. She wasn't that cruel. Eventually, after admitting he trusted Jinx and having her assure him that she would try and help them make the transition, as well as considering the none-too-optimistic alternatives, he decided to at least give it a try…for her sake.

"Well, who knows, maybe it won't be so bad. At least we'll all be together again, right?"

Kyd Wykked, out numbered four-to-one and also aware of the potential advantages of the proposal, nodded his consent and joined the others.

Despite her best efforts, a look of pure delight and happiness spread over Jinx. Kid Flash, who was in no way ignorant of the pleasure this brought her, gave her his best smile, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Told you they'd go for it." He whispered softly in her ear.

She could only blush in response.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The two lovers shortly found themselves walking down the same corridor they had come in through. But this time their moods were considerably brighter, as Jinx was excited at the prospect of having her old team back together again. They were walking towards the main security office where they would go over the details of the proposed release. They had relayed the news to Robin, who told them that he had personally spoken to all the officials concerned with the matter, and gave the two his assurance that the extradition would be as quick and painless as possible.

Jinx was so thankful to him, to all of them, for giving them-for giving _her_-another chance. Thinking of that, she couldn't help but turn and look at Kid Flash, the one who saw past her façade and was the first-and only-one to ever gaze upon her true self, who she _really_ wanted to be.

"-and it'll be nice to finally have some extra help. Star City seems to be a rat's nest of activity lately. You know, once we're sure they've got the hang of it, we may even be able sneak away a bit more often. It would be good to go out and enjoy a nice, quiet, movie together without getting interrupted for once. Plus, I think the old homestead is a little too quiet anyways. Not that I look forward to the sounds of Gizmo trying to blow us all to kingdom come, but I wouldn't mind if they were just going to-"

He was talking a mile a minute. She had to nearly bite her tongue just to try and stop from giggling like some pathetic schoolgirl. She knew that when he talked like this it meant he was nervous. He had never lived with other people his own age before…with the recent exception of her of course, and their type of relationship ensured that trust was never lacking but that free time usually was. She could see how suddenly having five former villains, none of whom were nearly as polite, civil, and certainly not as clean as he was, could be a bit daunting.

But he would do it just to make her happy. It filled her with a warm sensation to know that he would do that. That he would sacrifice his own comfort just to see her happy. For a brief moment, she wondered how it was that she had ended up with someone like him.

"Uh, Jinx, honey?"

"Umm?"

"You're staring."

She suddenly realized that she had been gazing at him the entire time, while not really listening to much of what he had said.

"Not that I mind. It's just that you seemed to be in a trance. Then again, I guess I do have that affect on women."

"Hah! You wish!" She elbowed him lightly in response to his joviality. "I was just thinking."

"Mind if I ask what about?"

"…How…_lucky_ I am to have such understanding friends."

He smiled.

"And to have such a wonderful lover."

He blushed deep pink. It turned dark red when she kissed him abruptly and passionately on the mouth.

She laughed.

"Come on, if I've got to be the leader of this motley group, then I better start getting their affairs in order and whipping them back into shape as soon as possible.

Kid Flash nodded and followed behind, knowing that soon, five others would be following as well.

_THE EN-_

"Hey! Wait a minute! I thought _I_ was going to be the leader!"

Jinx laughed out loud, and soon Kid flash joined in, and the _two_ leaders fell into step beside each other. And they knew they would stay that way…forever.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well, what'd ya think? I tried to make the characters seem as little OOC as possible, while still trying to get their unique personalities down right. And I know it was short, but I was trying to think of how they might have done it in an actual episode. Now, before anyone goes flying off the handle about how the H.I.V.E. Five were too quick to accept Jinx and Kid Flash's offer, keep in mind that there wasn't much of an alternative….plus, IT'S MY STORY! Besides, Gizmo seemed real eager to join the Titans when he was given a communicator (albeit briefly) at the end of the Tournament of Champions. And I figured that Mammoth and Billy Numerous wouldn't be too far behind him. As for SeeMore, I think he trusts Jinx enough to at least give the idea a shot. And for Kyd Wykked, the same reason, plus he would have been the odd one out had he not agreed. Well, I hope this at least kept you entertained, if not happy. Drop me a line and tell me what ya thought! Thank you! LONG LIVE JINX/KID FLASH!

(by the way, in case anyone's wondering, in the comics they released with the 1.5inch Teen Titans collectors sets, it shows Terra fighting alongside the Titans East and she and Robin going undercover and back in time as Slade agents together...both of them in their apprentice uniforms. Thus, and though open to interpretation, I believe these events take place post-Things Change, and so Terra does join the team again...eventually. I have decided to put this message at the end of all of my stories and reviews. If you wish to see scans/pictures of these comics, please ask/contact me. Sorry to ramble on.)

LONG LIVE THE TITANS!


End file.
